


Способы расслабиться

by tenkosh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Italy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion, TYL
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: В Италии Гокудера сразу идет в церковь.





	Способы расслабиться

**Author's Note:**

> TYL; религия; ER; графичный минет
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Мне нужно в церковь, — сказал Гокудера раньше, чем они сошли с трапа. В грудь ударил влажный воздух, окутывая и будто оседая на коже.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Как только закинем вещи на базу. Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной, потом зайдем поужинать.

Иногда Ямамото забывал, что Гокудера католик. Крест и четки легко терялись среди множества подвесок и браслетов и лишь изредка попадались на глаза. В японские храмы Гокудера не ходил — говорил, что в них все не так.

Религия в голове Ямамото никак не вязалась с верой в инопланетную жизнь и мафией. Хотя, может, именно в них было дело. 

— Наверное, мне лучше не идти, — Ямамото неуверенно пожал плечами, — раз я не верю.

— Забей, в церкви всегда половина посетителей — туристы.

В первый раз Ямамото согласился.

В церкви он сел на дальнюю скамью, рядом в тишине отдыхало несколько туристов, вытянув ноги и обмахиваясь веерами после жары на улице. Многие ходили по храму, спускались куда-то по лестнице за алтарем. Ямамото сидел на месте, не отводя взгляда от Гокудеры.

Тот стоял перед иконой, склонив голову — на волосы падали цветные всполохи света, проходящего сквозь витраж. Ямамото пристально разглядывал серьезное, непривычно спокойное лицо. Почти незнакомое выражение. Обычно Гокудера становился серьезным, когда речь заходила о делах Семьи, но тогда к его эмоциям чаще примешивались злость или раздражение.

В Италию они приехали надолго, и Гокудера взял за привычку ходить в церковь каждые выходные. После переговоров он был нервным, из-за проблем с перераспределением финансов по вечерам крутил и скуривал косяки, в дни подписания договоров на поставки оружия Гокудера все свободное время проводил в боксерском зале. Он искал десятки способов успокоиться, но Ямамото видел его расслабленным только после секса и исповеди.

В церковь Ямамото больше не заходил. Обычно ждал на улице, играл в телефон или смотрел по сторонам. Вечерами напротив церкви оживала букмекерская контора: у входа шумела компания молодых чернокожих парней, телевизор с экраном на улицу транслировал игру. Ямамото смотрел вместе со всеми, хотя до сих пор ни черта не понимал в футболе.

Иногда они расходились на весь день. Гокудера утопал в бумагах и бюрократии, Ямамото больше общался с людьми, несмотря на жуткий итальянский и просто ужасный английский. Даже со своим акцентом он располагал к себе и находил общий язык практически со всеми, кто действительно пытался договориться. Некоторые договориться не пытались — приходили специально для того, чтобы ссориться. 

Такими вечерами Ямамото возвращался на базу с пиццей или индийской едой (пару раз он попробовал местную азиатскую кухню, но это оказалось скорее смешно, чем вкусно). По узкой лестнице поднимался в комнату для тренировок под звук ударов кулаками по коже.

— Плохой день? — спросил Ямамото однажды, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

Гокудера в обмотанных бинтами руках избивал грушу. Влажные волосы немного вились, футболка взмокла на спине, скулы покраснели. Из всех побрякушек — только крест на шее. Обняв грушу, Гокудера остановился.

— Смотря что называть плохим. Я закончил разбираться с финансированием отрядов на Сицилии, это хороший результат. Но какой ценой? Они тут ужасно ведут документацию.

— Можем отметить?

— Лучше оставь меня одного, — Гокудера качнул головой. — Мне надо спустить пар.

С подросткового возраста Ямамото так и не научился следовать хорошим советам.

Он опустил на пол пакет и снял футболку, потянув за ворот сзади. Подошел к Гокудере в центр зала.

— Почему бы не спустить пар вместе?

— Ты даже не разминался, — но Гокудера все-таки отпустил грушу, становясь в стойку.

— Мне не нужна разминка, чтобы уложить тебя на лопатки, — подмигнул Ямамото. Гокудера до сих пор велся на такие провокации — пусть и осознанно.

— Если только в постели.

Гокудера первым ударил, Ямамото увернулся. Кулак прошел совсем близко к щеке, бинт даже задел кожу. Руки у Гокудеры до сих пор были красивыми, изящными, но кулак — сильный и тяжелый.

Быстро разогреваясь и входя в ритм, Ямамото тоже ударил, Гокудера закрылся блоком и отбил. Дважды Ямамото увернулся, один раз Гокудера поймал его кулак и следующим ударом попал прямо по зубам.

— Агх, — невнятно выдохнул Ямамото, прижав пальцы ко рту.

Зубы были на месте, но из губы обильно текла кровь: с подбородка капала на грудь и на пол, наполнила рот. Тренировка (или все-таки драка) тут же закончилась, Гокудера размотал бинт с кулака, убрал руку Ямамото от лица и стал вытирать кровь.

— Ну хоть помогло? — с надеждой спросил Ямамото, поймав его за запястье.

Гокудера хрипло рассмеялся, подтолкнул его, вжимая спиной в стену, и поцеловал. Губа отозвалась острой болью, но Ямамото не обратил на это внимания, отвечая на поцелуй. Металлический привкус быстро пропадал с языка. Гокудера прижался к нему всем телом, протолкнул колено между ног, притираясь. Ямамото нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, притянув его к себе за пояс. Под разгоряченной кожей перекатывались напряженные мышцы.

Со стороны Гокудера иногда выглядел худым, но Ямамото прекрасно знал, как под ладонями ощущается его твердый пресс. И как его сильные руки ощущаются на теле.

Гокудера прижался ртом к подбородку, к шее. Слизнул с груди каплю крови, прежде чем опустился на колени. Быстро расстегнул джинсы Ямамото и потер его член через белье. Из-за крови губы Гокудеры покраснели, стали такими же яркими, какими бывали после минета — только на этот раз до него.

Ямамото запрокинул голову, дыша сбито и часто. Гокудера провел языком по его члену через ткань, прихватил губами головку. Все-таки стянул трусы и снова лизнул, вжав член в напрягшийся живот.

— Я думал, сегодня будет быстро, — с нервным смешком заметил Ямамото.

— А ты торопишься?

Гокудера, наконец, обхватил губами головку. Начал медленно посасывать, иногда полностью выпуская ее изо рта, чтобы обвести языком, облизнуть и снова принять. Ямамото беспомощно царапнул стену, когда Гокудера пропустил член глубже, позволив головке скользнуть по языку к расслабленному горлу.

— Ты потрясающий. И рот у тебя потрясающий, — глухо пробормотал Ямамото.

Гокудера всегда брал в рот с откровенным наслаждением, старательно сосал, растянув губы вокруг члена. Ямамото нравилось смотреть на прикрытые глаза и спокойное выражение лица, но теперь это постоянно вызывало неправильные ассоциации.

— А то, что ты спишь со мной, это разве не грех?

Гокудера взглянул на него снизу вверх и показал средний палец, не отрываясь от минета и снова насадившись головой на член. Ямамото шумно выдохнул, но все равно спросил:

— Ты рассказываешь об этом на исповеди? В подробностях?

Гокудера выпустил член изо рта.

— Заткнись, пока я тебя яйца не откусил.

— Это предложение взять мои яйца в рот? — тут же оживился Ямамото. Гокудера слегка шлепнул его по тяжелой мошонке, и тянущее мучительное возбуждение стало еще заметнее.

— Иди к черту, Такеши. Если уж ты болтаешь во время секса, то можешь хотя бы болтать о чем-то возбуждающем?

— Больше никаких разговоров про исповедь, — быстро пообещал Ямамото. — Только продолжай.

На головке выступили несколько светлых капель, которые Гокудера с нажимом размазал пальцем. Крепко стоящий член клонился к животу, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле от напряжения.

— Не слышу.

— Пожалуйста, отсоси мне.

— Еще раз.

— Пожалуйста, возьми мой член в свой восхитительный рот и отсоси мне уже!

Гокудера снова обхватил губами член и на этот раз стал двигаться быстрее, жестче. Сжал в кулаке яйца, не прекращая уверенно отсасывать. Всего через несколько секунд Ямамото кончил; Гокудера успел отстраниться, и сперма попала на его лицо: бледные подтеки на припухших покрасневших губах, на длинных ресницах. Немного — на спутанных волосах.

Гокудера еще не кончил сам, но уже выглядел расслабленным и удовлетворенным.

На следующий день Гокудера вышел из церкви непривычно раздраженным.

— Что-то не так? — Ямамото оттолкнулся от стены, в тени которой ждал конец исповеди.

Сверху что-то капнуло. Ямамото запрокинул голову: кондиционер или белье, вывешенное сушиться на улице?

— Ничего особенного.

— Хаято.

Они быстро пошли вниз по улице. Гокудера в Италии ни на секунду не притормаживал перед светофорами, всегда шел на красный даже на больших перекрестках.

— Все нормально, — повторил Гокудера. — Просто… Просто он ни черта не понял в моих грехах. Пришлось сказать, что я помогаю отмывать деньги. Исповедь — это, конечно, не перечисление грехов, а раскаяние, но нельзя же взять и забить на то, какие именно были грехи.

— Значит, ничего про секс со мной ты не рассказываешь? Этот грех бы кто угодно понял.

— Иди в… — Гокудера не успел договорить, потому что сзади раздался взрыв.

Взвыли сирены, кто-то закричал. Ямамото и Гокудера кинулись обратно к церкви: самый большой витраж разлетелся на осколки, усыпавшие дорогу, и из окна валил дым. Это наверняка было не просто совпадение. Они слишком часто приходили сюда. Они слишком долго оставались в Италии и успели перейти дорогу многим людям.

Гокудера закурил самокрутку, и Ямамото почувствовал знакомый сладковатый запах.

— Не могу решить: Бог хранит меня или отвергает? — спросил Гокудера, кажется, не ожидая ответ. — В любом случае придется избавиться от этой привычки. Да и в Японию пора возвращаться.

Ямамото еще раз взглянул на разбитый витраж, края которого отражали солнце.

— Тогда нам нужно быстрее заканчивать с делами.


End file.
